


Night Changes

by asukasukisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Drama, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukasukisu/pseuds/asukasukisu
Summary: Kyungsoo gazed at him from head to toe. Everything about the stranger looked so carefree which was the complete opposite of him. And just the thought of it made his heart squeeze with sorrow.





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> • Written for FaeFire_ who chose #48 from 50 dialogue prompts by chrmdpoet.
> 
> • This is a long overdue and honestly, I had few ideas for this prompt but ended up writing it this way, lol. And this is also by far the longest fic I wrote, hopefully it's okay and acceptable :)

This wasn't how Kyungsoo wanted his life to be.

If he knew being born in his family would only turn him into a tool by his father to expand his business, he'd have preferred to never being born at all.

It was the fear of his father that stopped him from conveying any objection when his father told him that his marriage has been set up.

He knew Jongin for all his life, he was his close friend. But he never liked the man in anything but a platonic feeling. He was like a brother to him.

"We're here, Sir." Kyungsoo lost his train of thought, paid the cab fare and now stood in front of this club. He could hear the music blaring so loudly.

He wasn't thinking much when he told the cab driver his destination. Which was why he was now sitting alone at the farthest table, trying to hide himself from the throngs of people.

Flashing lights and loud music. But even in a place like this, he still felt so alone.

He thought of being a rebellious son. Getting involved in a scandal at this club, hence, his father would be too ashamed to force him to continue the arranged marriage. The wedding would be canceled and he didn't need to marry Jongin. But this was not how he lived his life. And again the fear of his father got a hold of him. He could only wish that he wouldn't meet any of his acquaintances or his father's acquaintances.

"Is this seat taken?" He opened his mouth and closed it again when he saw a stranger sitting across his seat without permission.

"Did you come here alone?" 

His instincts told him to bolt out but his conscience told him that it was a rude thing to do. So, he nodded.

"Yeah, I came here alone." He regretted his honest answer as soon as it slipped off of his tongue. He should've made something up. Probably told the stranger that he came there with his friend. 

But keeping a positive mind, he chose to ignore the negative feelings. The stranger looked like a good person anyway.

"My friends dragged me here. I don't really like this kind of place." The stranger spoke a little louder, trying to beat the loud music and the noises from people on the dance floor.

He gave the stranger a small smile. He hoped his lack of response would make the stranger voluntarily go away.

"Do you want to go outside?" The stranger stood up.

He had no idea how to respond when the stranger took his hand.

"Oh, come on."

Panic. 

Shock.

He wanted to scream but a lump was formed in his throat, preventing him from making any coherent sound.

By the time they escaped the club, the stranger let go of his hand and whirled around to face him. 

Kyungsoo gazed at him from head to toe. Everything about the stranger looked so carefree which was the complete opposite of him. And just the thought of it made his heart squeeze with sorrow.

"Call me Sehun." The man bellowed.

Given that the man had told him his name, he thought that the polite thing to do was to do exactly the same. 

"Call me Kyungsoo."

Sehun saw the time from his watch and decided that the night was still young. "Do you want to come with me, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo was taken aback. But for the second time that night, he forced down his instincts to run away from Sehun and followed his conscience.

He saw Sehun's lips curved into a smile as he walked gingerly towards the man.

Sehun extended his hand, "trust me it will be fun." 

And that was the only reassurance Kyungsoo needed to take Sehun's hand and followed him.

-

It was fun indeed. 

Kyungsoo hadn't expected Sehun to take him to Hongdae of all places. He took another mouthful of fish cake Sehun bought him earlier.

Sehun smiled in amusement as he watched Kyungsoo eat the fish cake, a bigger mouthful than the last. He finished his a minute ago. "How was it?" 

"It was delicious."

Sehun chuckled when he saw Kyungsoo's round eyes sparkling as he handed him a banana milk.

They continued walking down the street, enjoying the buzz of it. They stopped a couple of times, admiring the performances by street artists.

Kyungsoo was surprised and smiled brightly when this particular street singer was playing his favorite song.

Sehun found himself smiling when he saw Kyungsoo's smile. Then he remembered the forlorn expression the man held when he first saw him in the club. 

"Did you have a bad day?"

Kyungsoo blinked. Nevertheless, he kept his gaze on the singer.

Sehun didn't force Kyungsoo to answer and waited.

"You're not wrong." Kyungsoo breathed deeply. "I did have a bad day. My father just told me that my marriage has been set up. It only months away before I marry someone I don't love. This marriage is nothing but a merger of two companies."

For an unbeknownst reason, Sehun's heart clenched.

Kyungsoo continued. "If only I have half of the courage my brother had."

His brother definitely had the courage he would never have and he adored him for that. "My brother fled from home because he didn't want our father to dictate his life."

Sadness flashed through him and his mind took him back to almost a decade ago when he hugged his brother tightly, not wanting to let him go because letting go was equal to saying goodbye.

Sehun narrowed his eyes and stared at Kyungsoo. He tried to respond but he couldn't get the words out.

Silence.

Kyungsoo was familiar with this silence and he didn't like it one bit. He could sense Sehun's pity on him already. He tilted his head and his eyes met with Sehun's. 

"You don't have to pity me though."

Sehun understood that that was just a facade Kyungsoo used to hide his true feelings. He didn't pity the latter. He only wanted Kyungsoo to be happy. He wanted to make Kyungsoo happy.

The last thought startled him.

"Hey, I'm serious." Kyungsoo laughed awkwardly and patted Sehun's arm.

Without a single warning, Sehun pulled Kyungsoo into his arms and hugged him.

That was it.

Gone was the wall Kyungsoo had built and he was bursting into tears. He couldn't even believe how he could open up to someone he just met hours ago, let alone showing his weakest side. 

Aware that Kyungsoo was crying, Sehun hugged him tighter. 

In that short time, Kyungsoo found peace and Sehun found compassion. Or Sehun tried to convince himself that it was just a compassion. However, by the time Sehun reached out and wiped the tears away from Kyungsoo's cheeks, he quieted all of his logical thinking by telling himself that love at first sight was possible.

As for Kyungsoo, there was this warmth he felt inside and it was all caused by Sehun.

There was no overthinking, just a feeling that blossomed between two men. The same feeling that made their lips touch in a gentle kiss.

Sehun kissed Kyungsoo slowly, learning the shape of Kyungsoo's lips and loving how they parted from his pressure. And Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck, feeling Sehun's lips on his. They were soft and warm.

They kissed without pausing as if the need of oxygen never mattered to them. For a moment they forgot that they were standing under the dark sky of a busy street of Hongdae. They finally broke off after they heard the giggles from the people around them.

They exchanged a look and they realized how swollen their lips were.

-

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo got inside the cab. Sehun helped by closing the door for him.

Sehun smiled but his eyes were filled with despair. And Kyungsoo wondered whether there was the same despair in his eyes.

Almost a minute passed and they only stared at each other. No one seemed eager to break the silence.

At the end, Sehun sighed. "Okay, goodbye Kyungsoo. Please be happy." He took two steps backwards and his hand reluctantly waved goodbye to the man who brought a meaningful memory in his life in such a little time.

As he saw the cab moving farther away from him, tears were formed in his eyes. That kiss had to mean something, right? He wistfully hoped that he wasn't the only one with the feeling. And maybe just maybe the feeling wasn't unrequited after all. He saw the cab stop. Kyungsoo got out and stood there, looking at him. He was tearing up too.

There was something calming when they met in each other's embrace.

Kyungsoo had no idea what the consequences of his actions would be nor he actually cared about it. Right now, he only wanted Sehun. Which was why he didn't refuse it when Sehun claimed his lips again and again.

When he stepped out of the house last night, all Kyungsoo wanted was to run away from his rollercoaster of emotions. He hadn't imagined waking up in someone's bed. Sehun's bed. 

He was securely wrapped in Sehun's arms, feeling loved and content. If there had ever been a perfect moment then that was when he surrendered himself to Sehun. His cheeks flushed, remembering how Sehun found his way down his body. He cried out when Sehun took his shaft into his mouth. And he loved how Sehun asked for his approval before entering him slowly and steadily.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and just like that he was brought back to reality. There were twenty six miscalls and tons of unread messages. All of them were from his mother.

His heart sank.

He had to admit that it was the overwhelming emotion he had for Sehun that made him bold. But at the mention of his father in one of the messages his mother had sent him, gone was all the bravery he had. The need to be a filial son floored him. There was one simple fact he had forgotten, that he would never go against his father's will.

He turned around and kept his gaze at Sehun. He opened his mouth to wake Sehun up but decided otherwise at the end. Tears were running down his cheeks. Slowly he separated himself from Sehun. He looked at him one last time and kissed him softly on the lips before walking away from him. His happiness turned into misery in the blink of an eye.

When Sehun woke up, he woke up to an empty bed. He sarcastically laughed. "Of course... what were you thinking Oh Sehun?"

He felt disappointed. Heartbroken. And the sudden anger made him harshly wiping the tears that threaten to escape his eyes.

-

It had been a month since his encounter with Sehun and there was no day that passed by without Kyungsoo thinking of Sehun. He missed him terribly.

He was now at the restaurant with his mother, having breakfast. Although it was more like he was the only one having breakfast. His mother barely noticed the food as she was busy talking on the phone with the wedding organizer. By the time his mother finished talking on the phone, he finished his breakfast already.

His mother turned to look at him. "Have you chosen your best man?"

Kyungsoo shook his head.

"How about Baekhyun? The three of you are close." His mother was actually referring to his friendship with Jongin and Baekhyun. As if he had another option because if he did, he would've called the wedding off.

"I'll call Baekhyun's mother and ask her to let her son be your best man." His mother continued.

He took the glass on the table and brought it to his lips, drinking the water in one gulp.

"Jongin's mother said that Jongin is on his way here. He's going to introduce his best man to you. I'd love to stay to meet him too but your father is scheduled to have lunch with his new business partner and he wants me to accompany him. So, I have to go after I finish my breakfast."

Apparently to his mother, the definition of finishing her breakfast was only having three bites of her food. 

Kyungsoo watched his mother putting her cellphone back to her bag and rose from her seat. She patted Kyungsoo's shoulder lightly before heading out the restaurant.

Kyungsoo exhaled. He distracted himself by scrolling through his phone. It showed him that it was nine past thirty already but there was no sign of Jongin. He was about to call the latter when Jongin appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, I'm late." Jongin uttered, taking a seat opposite Kyungsoo.

The waiter came and took Jongin's order. Once the waiter left, he focused his attention on Kyungsoo again. He gave him a concerned look. 

"What's wrong, Kyungsoo? I've been watching you lately and noticed that you look— unhappy?"

Kyungsoo was surprised and looked at Jongin in the eyes. It had been long enough since they indulged in a private conversation. Moreover, they had never talked about this arranged marriage.

He thought back to their conversation when they were younger. Both professed that they wished to marry the person they love instead of engaging in an arranged marriage. Besides, he hadn't seen so much excitement in Jongin as well. So, perhaps he wasn't the only one who didn't want this marriage to happen. He thought carefully before answering Jongin's question and decided to be honest to his friend.

He opened his mouth to speak but the words were blocked as Jongin exclaimed.

"Sehun."

His eyes widened.

Heartbeat accelerated.

"Oh.. Jongin."

That voice.

He couldn't believe this was happening. A man who preoccupied his mind and made his nights sleepless was now hugging his so-called future husband.

"Sehun, this is Doh Kyungsoo. Well, we could say that he's my fiance. And Kyungsoo, this is Oh Sehun, my friend and also my best man."

Something tucked in Sehun's heart when Jongin mentioned his fiance's name. He had silently hoped that it wasn't the same Kyungsoo he knew. But as he whirled around and faced the man; he knew that the deity was playing jokes on him. However, he recovered quickly and forced himself to smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. Congratulations on the wedding." He extended his hand.

Kyungsoo could feel his own agony and it intensified tenfold in an instant. If anything he felt frustrated at the moment, that was when he had to play along and pretended he hadn't known Sehun at all.

"Nice to meet you too, Sehun." He shook Sehun's hand and his gaze met with Sehun's. He felt a streak of longing.

-

Maybe it was the longing, but even after ten minutes passed, Kyungsoo hadn't once shifted his gaze from Sehun.

Sehun could feel Kyungsoo's gaze on him but he preferred to ignore it and being engrossed in a conversation with Jongin.

"How did the two of you know each other?" Kyungsoo asked in a curious tone.

Both men stopped their conversation and glanced at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's cheeks were flushed, knowing that Sehun eyed him now.

Jongin leered at Sehun. "Well, I met Sehun when we studied in London. We met at this club and Sehun was flirting with one of the bartenders." Jongin laughed out loud.

But Kyungsoo did the complete opposite. His lips jut in a pout.

Instead of laughing along with Jongin, Sehun found himself giving an explanation. "More like the bartender was flirting with me. You know I never really like that kind of place. If it wasn't because of Baekhyun dragging me there, I wouldn't be there at all."

Judging from the pout that didn't leave Kyungsoo's lips, he knew that he did a poor job in convincing the man. But why did it even matter anyway?

He cleared his throat. "Well, I have to go."

"But you just got here." Jongin protested.

Kyungsoo looked disappointed too.

"I know but I have something important to do. Besides, we'll meet again tomorrow, right? You said something about fitting our suits."

"Ah.. you're right. Baekhyun will be there too. Your mother messaged me and told me that you chose Baekhyun to be your best man." Jongin turned to look at Kyungsoo.

It was more like her decision, Kyungsoo thought. But not bothering to debate, Kyungsoo only nodded his head.

"There will be a reunion then. Which gives more reasons not to miss the event. Okay, I better go now. See you tomorrow, Jongin. See you tomorrow, Kyungsoo." Sehun muttered.

He rose from his seat and Kyungsoo abruptly did the same.

"Don't be late." Kyungsoo reprimanded, shocking both Sehun and Jongin.

He didn't know why he said that. Or maybe not really. He missed Sehun. He missed him so much that all he ever wanted was to see the man again.

"I— I just don't like someone who isn't punctual." He tried to reason.

"In that case, you have to tell your future husband that, sir."

"Wow.. that hurts, man." Jongin said, exasperated.

Sehun chuckled.

But Kyungsoo knew better.

The moment Sehun arrived in his apartment, he ran to his room and opened the drawer where he kept Jongin's wedding invitation. He read the names again. Kim Jongin and Doh Kyungsoo were written there.

How could he miss it?

He closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, he could see the frustration in his own reflection. He told himself that whatever happened between him and Kyungsoo that night was just a phase. Something that he'd laugh at as he grew older.

But who was he trying to fool?

Unbidden, tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt so pathetic.

And it just happened.

The glass cracked.

He winched.

Fresh blood oozed from his fingers.

-

When Sehun arrived at the Designer House, he was an hour late.

Kyungsoo kept looking at the time and frowned. And his frown was still visible even when Sehun had entered the room. However, such a frown instantly disappeared when he saw Sehun's hand wrapped in bandages. 

Kyungsoo stepped forward and was about to ask what happened when Baekhyun approached Sehun promptly. "Jeez, what happened to your hand?"

"It doesn't look good, man." Jongin added.

Sehun chuckled. His eyes met with Kyungsoo's worried one. "Just a minor accident. You know I can be so clumsy."

"Does it hurt?" All eyes focused on him when Kyungsoo asked the question.

"It does." Sehun answered weakly.

Great. Now Kyungsoo's worries have doubled.

"You should've been more careful." He yelled. He probably shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He was worried sick and the wound definitely didn't look good.

There was silence for some time.

Sehun blinked.

Jongin and Baekhyun seemed flabbergasted.

"I mean— you're Jongin's best man. I don't want you to hurt yourself and ruin the wedding." Kyungsoo cursed himself as soon as the words escaped his lips.

The hurt in Sehun's eyes. He hated it.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I'll recover fast. And I'll make sure your wedding won't be ruined because of me."

Sehun's response was like a punch in the gut. Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak but the designer entered the room and surprised them all with his greeting.

Realizing the mistake he made, Kyungsoo had tried to approach Sehun and talked to the man alone but to no avail. Sehun was busy with Jongin and Baekhyun, mostly Baekhyun. And Kyungsoo didn't like it. He didn't like the way Baekhyun was smiling at Sehun. 

By the time they finished with the fitting, it was lunch time already and Jongin insisted to take them all for lunch.

"This is Kyungsoo's favorite restaurant." Jongin informed. 

"How long have the two of you known each other?" Sehun asked.

"Well, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and I have been close friends since childhood. Our parents are friends too."

"Must be good marrying your best friend." Sehun commented and glanced at Kyungsoo. The latter was quiet and only poured another glass of wine, drinking it in one shot.

"Well, enough about me, man. How about you? Baekhyun told me that you're currently in love. Oh Sehun is falling in love." Jongin sounded impressed.

Maybe it was the wine but Kyungsoo felt heat warming his cheeks.

Sehun laughed. "What? In love? That's not true. It was just a one night stand."

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. "You sounded so whipped, bro."

"You must be mistaken, Baek. It means nothing." Sehun laughed again. Although his laughter died down once he held his gaze on Kyungsoo. The feeling churned inside him. A guilt.

"You don't really need to say it out loud. Something that may not mean anything to you probably means everything to someone else." The moment the words left Kyungsoo's lips, the atmosphere between them turned awkward and it lasted till they finished their lunch. 

He didn't even bother to look at Sehun nor uttered a single word to him for the rest of the afternoon. And there was a twinge of unease that Sehun felt when it was time for them to bid goodbye.

-

For Kyungsoo, these past three days had been a torture. He kept thinking about his last meeting with Sehun and it was obvious that they had to talk things out. Which was why he was looking forward to today's meeting, not because he was eager to discuss the rundown for the wedding but because he would be able to see Sehun again.

"Okay, since everyone is here, let's discuss the rundown." The wedding organizer announced.

"Wait.. where's Sehun?" Baekhyun asked Jongin.

"He won't come."

"Why?"

"He's not my best man anymore."

"What? What happened?" 

"I don't really know. He just told me that he couldn't be my best man anymore."

Baekhyun looked puzzled but nodded at the end.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. The information came like an electric shock. If Sehun wasn't Jongin's best man anymore then he wouldn't have the chance to see him again. And he needed to see him. During that discussion which lasted for hours, all he could think of was Sehun.

He stared at the door and his heart beat so fast. He breathed deeply before knocking on Sehun's door. He waited but the door wasn't opened. He knocked again. Harder.

"Sehun, open the door."

He was about to knock on the door again when it was finally opened. He walked through the door and opened his mouth to lash his tantrum. But something about the man made him change his mind. He didn't look good. He watched Sehun's slumped shoulder and followed the man to his bedroom.

"Sehun, what's wrong with you?"

There was no reply. The said man only slid back to his bed and pulled the blanket to his neck. His eyes were closed. 

He took a closer look at Sehun and the latter's cheeks were red. Kyungsoo felt a stab of concern. "Sehun ah, are you sick?" He put his palm on Sehun's forehead. It was burning.

"Oh god... Sehun ah, you're sick." He panicked. "I have to call a doctor."

"No." Sehun cracked his eyes open. "What are you doing here?" His voice was raspy.

Kyungsoo ignored him. He took his phone from his pocket and dialed the doctor's number. It was his family's personal doctor.

Sehun scowled. "I don't need—" He coughed.

Kyungsoo immediately sat at the edge of the bed and caressed Sehun's chest. As soon as he finished calling the doctor, he shoved his phone into his pocket again.

"I'll come back, okay. Don't move." He ordered.

Kyungsoo headed to the kitchen and checked every drawer. He finally found what he was looking for. He decided to make hot tea for Sehun. He wished he knew how to handle a sick person but he was clueless too. So, this was probably the best thing he could do while waiting for the doctor to come.

"Doctor, it's nothing serious, right?" He asked as he saw the doctor examining Sehun. 

"Your friend has a fever and a cough. I'll give him some medicine. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I told you, I'm okay." Sehun murmured and Kyungsoo glared at him.

Kyungsoo bowed to the doctor and thanked him one last time. 

"Oh you need to change his clothes too. Your friend is sweating."

At that, Kyungsoo gulped.

When he dragged his feet back to Sehun's room, he wondered how he would manage to help Sehun change his clothes. He bit his lips. This was probably going to be a difficult task.

-

"We need to change your clothes." Kyungsoo said nonchalantly. But a pink shade flamed his cheeks.

"You want to see my body."

Perfect. This kind of reaction was exactly what he was afraid of.

"You're soaking wet." He said timidly.

Perhaps because of the stage of his condition but Sehun didn't say anything thereafter. And Kyungsoo thanked the deity because the task of stripping Sehun from his clothes wasn't as difficult as he had thought. He helped Sehun sit up and the latter didn't protest.

He exhaled the breath he'd been unconsciously holding when he successfully freed Sehun from his clothes. Oh Sehun was beautiful. But he shook his head, this wasn't the perfect time to fantasize anything. Oh Sehun was sick and he would be there to take care of him.

Sehun slept most of the time. He only opened his eyes when he needed to eat and took his medicine. But in all honesty, if it wasn't because of Kyungsoo then he wouldn't do any of it. Kyungsoo was the one who woke him up and reminded him to eat and take his medicine. 

"I wasn't expecting you to be a great cook." Sehun commented.

Kyungsoo glanced at him and smiled. "I learned how to cook from our assistant. But she's more than an assistant for me. Mother and father are always busy and I'm always alone at home ever since my brother left."

He wanted to tell Sehun more but decided otherwise because it seemed that the man wasn't interested in his story. It made him feel somehow disappointed.

Sehun ate in silence. He refused to let his guard down because Kyungsoo was the future husband of his friend. He let himself believe that Kyungsoo had feelings for him that night. But the man was gone the next morning.

That night Sehun drifted back to sleep with a belief that Kyungsoo wouldn't be there by the time he woke up in the morning.

It was almost midnight when Kyungsoo walked back into Sehun's room to check on him. He put his palm on Sehun's forehead and he felt relieved knowing that the fever was down. Sehun was no longer burning hot.

He thought of taking an empty space next to Sehun. Even though the fever seemed gone already but maybe just maybe it was better to stay in the same room with Sehun, knowing that the latter was only within an arm's reach. But would Sehun be happy about it?

The room held so much memory for him. For them. It was a place where they gave themselves to each other that night. He remembered how Sehun wiped his tears away and prized him with gentle touches. He never felt so loved before. It felt strange in a way to hold such feelings and intimacy with a man he had just met. But Kyungsoo knew that it wasn't a temporary feeling for him.

At the end, he decided to take the couch.

Sehun felt so much better when he woke up. He thought he heard someone clattering in his kitchen. But he assumed that he was hallucinating. There was no way Kyungsoo was still in his apartment. The last experience taught him not to get his hopes high.

He rubbed his face before sliding off his bed and headed to the bathroom. He felt so fresh after taking a shower. His nose smelled delicious smells and he walked to the kitchen to find that Kyungsoo was actually there. He stared at the man from head to toe. Kyungsoo was wearing his clothes. The tshirt looked so loose and the sweatpants was surely too big for him.

Kyungsoo turned around and spotted Sehun. "You're awake." 

Sehun tried to calm his irregular heartbeat. "What are you doing here?"

The smile on Kyungsoo's face faded away.

"Why are you still here?"

Kyungsoo ignored him.

"You shouldn't be here." Sehun uttered sternly.

"I made chicken soup for us. Let's eat."

"I said you shouldn't be here."

"Do you still have a fever?" Kyungsoo approached Sehun and tried to put his palm on the latter's forehead. But Sehun snatched his hand away.

"Did you come here to convince me to be Jongin's best man again?" Sehun scoffed.

Kyungsoo's eyes were tearing. "Sehun ah, you know I didn't come here for that. Do you know how worried I was when I came here and found out that you were sick?"

"Kyungsoo, please don't make this hard for me." 

"Then let's talk about it." Kyungsoo begged.

"Talk? You want to talk about it? Kyungsoo, look at you. You make me want things I can't have." Sehun sounded so defeated.

"What if I tell you that you can have it. All of it. Will you take it or will you let go?" Tears finally streamed down Kyungsoo's cheeks.

He waited for Sehun to answer. But the answer never came. Sehun whirled around instead and left him. Sehun didn't want him. That fact alone broke his heart into pieces. So, he cried. He cried like a child and he couldn't care less about it. 

Sehun felt guilty as he heard Kyungsoo sobbing. And he also felt like an idiot. After what Kyungsoo had done to him, taking care of him when he was sick and after what the man had told him, Kyungsoo deserved an answer. But the problem was he didn't know how to answer him.

-

Kyungsoo had his hand on the doorknob already when he felt Sehun's hand on his arm.

Without warning, Sehun pulled Kyungsoo against him and crashed their lips together in a messy kiss. Kyungsoo yelped. However, he didn't waste any seconds and started kissing Sehun back. 

They kissed as if to compensate for the loss of time when they were separated from each other. Kyungsoo placed his hand around Sehun's neck and Sehun grabbed his waist, bringing him closer. At that point, tears fell down Kyungsoo's face. He missed Sehun so much that it hurt. 

When Sehun brought his hands to cup Kyungsoo's face, he noticed Kyungsoo was crying. He broke the kiss and pulled Kyungsoo into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and hugged him a bit deeper.

Kyungsoo nuzzled his head into Sehun’s chest. "No, I'm sorry." 

They stayed still for a while and when they let go, they had smiles on their faces. They were still looking at each other and Sehun's eyes dropped to Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo seemed to notice it and he closed his eyes, puckering his lips. He waited for Sehun to connect their lips again. Sehun sighed happily before leaning in and pressed his lips into Kyungsoo's softly. 

Soft kiss turned into rough and Kyungsoo moaned, loving the way Sehun put his lips on his and how the latter moved down to nibble his lower lip. He parted his lips and allowed Sehun to push his tongue into his mouth.

Sehun stroked Kyungsoo's cheeks and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Kyungsoo's mouth more. Kyungsoo was so eager and his lips were so soft and warm. He wanted to taste those lips more, tasting every part of it. Thus, he pulled the man closer to him while the man rested his hands on Sehun's nape.

Sehun groaned. "Kyungsoo—" His voice was husky, trembling with need.

"I know, Sehun ah… I know." Kyungsoo absolutely knew what Sehun wanted. Honestly, he wanted it too.

In no time, they were in bed, naked.

Kyungsoo was very responsive. His body screamed, wishing to be touched here and there. And Sehun made sure to fulfill every wish. He leaned forward to press his mouth to Kyungsoo's neck, sucking every mole which were visible to his eyes. Leaving his mark with every nibble. Satisfied with his work, he was now teasing Kyungsoo with his fingers. His thumbs skimmed over Kyungsoo's nipples and they were instantly perked under his touches. Fingers were replaced with hot mouth and Kyungsoo shamelessly whimpered.

"Uh.. umm..." His hand ran through Sehun's hair.

Kyungsoo's mewl drove Sehun crazy. His cock twitched and his erection grew painfully. Feeling the need to speed up, he moved further down and left butterfly kisses into Kyungsoo's inner thighs before burying his mouth on Kyungsoo's butthole. Pleasure slammed into Kyungsoo and he moaned loudly when Sehun's tongue pressed deeper, stretching him open. 

"Sehun.. Sehun.. please..." He cried out.

If there had been something that aroused Sehun almost brutally, that was to hear Kyungsoo lustfully calling out his name. "Kyungsoo ah, I'm going to make love to you now."

Kyungsoo nodded desperately in response.

Finally Sehun entered him slowly, inch by inch until his length got inside Kyungsoo fully. Then he froze, allowing Kyungsoo to adjust to having his hardening cock inside.

Kyungsoo had his eyes closed. His hand fisted the bed sheet. And Sehun caressed his forehead tenderly while mouthing comforting words. In less than ten seconds later, Kyungsoo cracked his eyes open and signaled Sehun to move. Sehun made love to him in a perfect rhythm but kept going faster and harder with each thrust.

Kyungsoo circled his legs around Sehun's waist and pulled him to seal their lips together. Sehun drove him wild when he hit his prostate with his cock. The sheer intensity stole his breath away. And just like that the words slipped off his tongue. "I love you, Sehun. I love you."

Maybe just maybe without him noticing, he had fallen in love with Sehun on the night when they first met.

Sehun moaned against Kyungsoo's lips and his heart pounded louder. Kyungsoo's confession was enough to overwhelm him with an immense joy. Moving more erratically inside Kyungsoo, he came hard after a few more thrusts. "I love you too, Kyungsoo ah.. I love you." He muttered while reaching his climax.

Knowing that Sehun loved him too and feeling his semen inside him sent both happiness and pleasure into Kyungsoo's system. A mix of emotions and he rode his own orgasm. The legs that had wrapped Sehun's waist going boneless onto the bed sheet.

The look that Sehun gave him was so endearing. It made Kyungsoo feel content and loved all over again. So, he bestowed Sehun with the sweetest smile, a smile that was replied with a gentle kiss by Sehun.

When their lips were connected, Sehun thought that he might love Kyungsoo first because he was certain that what he felt for the latter was a love at first sight.

-

Only when Kyungsoo grimaced after he pinched his cheek that Sehun was sure the latter wasn't a pigment of his fantasy.

"Ahh.. why?" Kyungsoo pouted, stroking his cheek.

Sehun chuckled and pecked the cheek. "I'm sorry... it's just having you here with me feels surreal."

Kyungsoo's eyes softened and he leaned up to give Sehun a kiss. "Let's elope, Sehun ah. You know I never want this marriage." 

Elope together would have been the easiest way to be very honest. But that wasn't how Sehun wanted their relationship to be. "I'm not going to steal you away. I'm going to fight for our love."

"But Sehun, you don't know my parents. There's no way they're going to cancel the wedding. Sehun ah, please just take me away with you."

"Kyungsoo ah, I know our love seems impossible now. But I want you to trust me. We have at least two months to work things out and I promise you that I'll do anything in my power to stop the wedding."

At the end Kyungsoo sighed in defeat. "Okay, I trust you, Sehun ah."

Kyungsoo headed home with a smile on his face. He was so happy to be able to clear the problem he had with Sehun and most importantly they were now together. But his smile faltered as soon as he met his mother in their house.

"Where have you been? What happened to your phone? Don't you know that I've been trying to reach you a hundred times?" His mother lashed out.

His phone was off. Hence, he had no idea his mother was trying to reach him.

"Remember that potential business partner your father had, well, the potential partnership got cancelled. They're now engaged with our biggest competitor and they plan to announce their alliance around next week. This will affect the market sentiments and our stocks values. We need to make an initial movement."

Kyungsoo kept listening and he didn't like where this was going.

"So, your father decided to change the wedding date and Jongin's father has agreed. If only you picked up your phone, you would know that the wedding will be held tomorrow."

Kyungsoo felt his heartbeat stop beating. 

"Why did you guys decide this all by yourself? What about me? What about my feelings and what I want?" He yelled in desperation.

"Kyungsoo, are you using your tone with me? Listen, do you want to see your father's business falling down? Besides, what's the difference of having the wedding tomorrow or next week or next month? I'm telling you that we're not going to discuss this further. Everything has been arranged and you're going to marry Jongin tomorrow."

Kyungsoo blocked his hearing. He didn't want to hear more words from his mother. His brain kept shouting Sehun and Sehun. He had to see him. He had to talk to him.

One phone call from Kyungsoo had sucked all the air out of Sehun's lungs, suffocating him.

"I'll stop the wedding." That was all he could say.

"But how?" Kyungsoo asked in a feeble tone.

He could hear doubts in Kyungsoo's voice and wanted to reassure his lover. "Kyungsoo ah, my love... please trust me, okay. Didn't I tell you that I'd do anything in my power to stop the wedding?" 

There was silence until Kyungsoo's distant cry was heard and it broke Sehun's heart to pieces.

"You better not come late this time." Kyungsoo found his way to smile despite the sorrow that shot through him.

That night neither Sehun nor Kyungsoo was able to sleep and morning came in a speed of light.

-

Sehun took a deep breath and stepped inside the wedding hall. It was almost full. 

Informing the wedding organizer that he was Jongin's best man, he managed to meet Kyungsoo before the ceremony was taking place. As soon as he closed the door, Kyungsoo ran to him and their bodies met in a tight embrace.

"Sehun ah, please take me away now." Kyungsoo begged.

But Sehun shook his head. "It's too dangerous outside." He put his arms on Kyungsoo's shoulders and stared at his lover. "Kyungsoo ah, no matter what will happen at the ceremony, you have to trust me, okay. I'm going to stop this wedding."

This whole situation reminded Kyungsoo of their first meeting. That time when Sehun asked him to go with him; he asked Kyungsoo to trust him, that it would be fun. If he could trust Sehun when he was just a mere stranger to him then there was no reason not to trust him, especially since they were lovers now. Thus, he nodded his head vigorously and replied his lover, "okay, I trust you, Sehun ah."

"Thank you, baby." Sehun muttered and kissed his lover softly on the lips.

When he told Jongin he wanted to be his best man again, the latter welcomed him with open arms and without much questions asked. Taking the benefits of being Jongin's best man, Sehun was able to see all the guests sitting in front of him and studied the situation.

And the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Kim Jongin and Doh Kyungsoo in matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister stated.

Kyungsoo held his gaze on Sehun. His eyes went big when his lover sent him a small smile. 

Sehun opened his mouth to speak, "I object."

But it wasn't Sehun's voice that was heard by the people there. It was Jongin's.

"I object. I can't do this."

Everyone was shocked.

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo." Jongin said curtly before shifting his gaze to Baekhyun and pulled the said man to his side.

Within seconds, there was a hullabaloo. Jongin's parents were furious. They were shouting at the guards to stop their son and Baekhyun from eloping together. They were also shouting at the media who were busy pressing the shutter button on their cameras and recorded the humiliating event. As if the shouting from Jongin's parents weren't enough, Kyungsoo's parents also did the same, demanding an explanation.

In the midst of the chaotic moment, Sehun took two big steps and circled his hand around Kyungsoo's waist. "Come on, baby. Please come with me."

Kyungsoo nodded.

They intertwined their hands and headed to the emergency door. The deities were obviously on their side because nobody seemed to notice the two of them fleeting together. They managed to get outside the wedding hall and were at the front gate already when a car stopped in front of them. A tall man climbed out and removed his glasses. 

Kyungsoo gasped, even after a long time he could swiftly recognize that face.

"H-hyung."

"Kyungsoo, I saw the news of your wedding with Jongin and—"

"Hyung...!!" 

Realization seemed to dawn on Kyungsoo's brother when he saw his little brother intertwine his hand with this young man who was obviously not Jongin. And the two guards who came from behind clarify everything.

"Here.. take my car." He handed the car key and came face to face with the guards. 

Once they were inside the car, Sehun started the engine and sped up, driving away from the hullabaloo that just happened.

Kyungsoo glanced at his lover and put his hand gently on top of Sehun's.

"We'll be fine,” Sehun said, his eyes locked on the road though.

Kyungsoo smiled. "Yes, we will." 

-

They walked hand in hand with happy smiles adorning their faces.

"I like this one better." Kyungsoo's round eyes sparkled, looking mesmerized at a pair of white gold with curved inner edges.

Sehun smiled, ridiculously pleased at the wedding rings Kyungsoo had chosen. "I also like that one better." 

Three months have passed since the arranged marriage was cancelled. In an unthinkable way, it was surprisingly a blessing in disguise for Kyungsoo father's business. Public somewhat pitied the 'abandoned groom' and that alone brought a positive market sentiment.

A week after they eloped, Sehun took a huge step by meeting Kyungsoo's parents. Not only introducing himself as the man who was in love with their son, Sehun also introduced himself as the son of Oh Jungse, the owner of Oh Telecom Inc., one of the big players in the telecommunication industry in South Korea.

Sehun knew it might be considered a cheap move. But if what Kyungsoo's parents all cared about was business then so be it. For them, the marriage was probably another form of a business deal. However, that didn't apply to him and Kyungsoo. This marriage was about their love and commitments to be together in a sacred bond.

On the other hand, Sehun's parents had been nothing but their biggest supporters. Falling in love with their future son-in-law was easy. Surrounded by people who genuinely accepted him and loved him, Kyungsoo is filled with abundant happiness. Not to mention, his brother had returned to him as well.

The smile on Kyungsoo's face was so bright that Sehun couldn't help but bring their lips together in a gentle kiss. He made sure to wrap his lover tightly in his arms. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Kyungsoo replied, nestling closer into Sehun's chest.

From strangers in one night to a lifetime lovers, both of them were grateful that their quest of love had a sublime ending.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
